Christian and Gloria
by Sum Nacens Scriptor
Summary: a fic about 21st Century Breakdown and American Idiot. they're supposed to be operas (albeit rock operas) so i put a story to them.
1. The Begining of the End

Static Age

_Based on the albums __ 21st Century Breakdown __and __American Idiot __by Green Day_

_I. Christian's Inferno_

I wasnt always like this. I was once like you, blissfully unaware of the truth. I was naive, a plain student, believing the whatever the Peacemaker told us. I had classes, a family, friends. On the outside I was normal, just another man in the eyes of the Peacemaker. But that was facade. Inside I wanted to get out, I wanted to be free, free of the Peacemaker, free of this shitty society.

My life sucks. Forced to go to that hellhole known popularly as 'school' and forced into conformity. I hate it. but I wouldn't let anyon know it, if I did it would only get worse. The Peacemaker, in my opinion the biggest ass on the face of the Earth, decided that the best way to stop crimes and delinquency was to lobotomize the 'guilty' people. You know they cut out the part of your brain that made you you, so you can't be 'bad'.

I was one ot the best in my class, high marks, good looks, and polite all the markings of the average Peacemaker cronie. Of course, I wasn't really like that because I wanted to be free, out roaming the streets of Murder City, actually living. not stuck in some purell scented concentration camp in Jingletown, gettin the Peacemaker's fucked up ideals shoved down my throat.

I had decide it was time to leave, Gloria and I were planning this for months. It was February 24th ,the big fifty year anniversary of the Peacemaker and the rest of those commies taking over. The whole school was take to the auditorium, and the mayor, a bald old fucker in a mokeysuit, was up on the poduim, giving some dull speech about how the country was _so _perfect since the Peacemaker. I didnt care, I was absent midedly fiddling with the Zippo in my pocket. Then something happened that niether Gloria or I had planned for.

"Christian Snow, you have been chosen to read your speech on the Peacemaker." the mayor said into his mic.

My heart dropped. Of-fucking-course it was me. Of the two-thousand students in this Goddamned concentration camp the bastard on stage picks me. I looked over to Gloria, who looked like she'd seen a ghost. A pretty striking contrast between he currently white face and her jet-black hair. Now normally I'd have just walked up and regugitated the crap the shoved down our throats daily, but today was special...

As I walked up to the podium externally I was calm, collected, and exeuding an aura of the 'perfect student', but internally my mind was racing at breakneck speed scouring my mind for a way to pass. The fucker's got a Peacekeeper with a damn lie-detector ready. Truth is, I'd never expectid to be picked first, so I never wrote a proper speech. Instead I was going to read a passage from the Book of Conspiracies, written in blood by St. Jimmy before his suicide, a book instumental in the creation of The Plan.

I scanned out over the auditoruim and saw Gloria and winked twice, our signal to set the plan in motion. Silently Gloria had snuck out to behind the bleachers. Sliding through the shadows, her face hidden behind an American Flag, not seen on a flagpole in fifty years, worn like an old bandit in the old cowboy moves. Under her old leather jacket a red and white striped t-shirt hung loosely, makeing her seem small. quietly she made her way to the curtains she fished her own zippo out of her jacket.

"Dreaming. I was only dreaming, of another place and time, where my family's from. Singing. I can hear them singing, when the rain, it washed away all these scattered dreams. Dieing. everyone is reminded. Heart

II. Little Girl


	2. Reading One

" I saw you with him." He said as he crouched on his girlfriend's lap while she sat in a recliner.

Looking up at him she sighed and said "Saw who?"  
"Don't fucking lie to me." He deadpanned  
"What do you want from me Jimmy?" She whispered.  
In the same emotionless voice Jimmy said "What was I to you?"  
She shook her head and tried to get out of her chair, but she couldn't, because jimmy was still on her lap. "Pfft"  
Looking angry Jimmy screamed "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TO YOU?!"  
Sadly she replied "A friend. Someone I loved... And a fucking memory. A beautiful fucking memory."  
Emotionlessly Jimmy says "You know what? I don't love you. You don't even get to be a memory."  
Looking hurt she says "Nice fucking tattoo then.."  
Jimmy got off her lap and walks away, past the painted supports of the overpass. Getting up she picked up a handful of rocks and screamed "FUCK YOU!" As she threw them at Jimmy.  
Jimmy turned around and ran back to her .  
"Oh what you're gonna come after me?" He said angrily. Pushing her head against the concrete wall he says in a flat, angry voice. "You are just a fucking pair of tits. That's all you ever were to me." He turned around and left.

Sitting on a couch across from him, Jimmy's mother asked him "What's the matter with you?"  
Annoyed Jimmy replied "Your face."  
"Oh." His mother said. It must be easy, sitting there all high and mighty, the king of Shit Mountain."  
"Shit Mountain is exactly what this fucking place is," he deadpanned "And do you know what the sickest part of it is? You come in here every god damned morning, and you give me the same, sick, look."  
His mother replied "Oh yeah? What look is that?" Her words dripping in sarcasm.  
"You look at me like I'm the loser." Jimmy said. "You sit there with your fucking scratch-off lottery tickets. You think 'Oh maybe, maybe tomorrow it's all gonna change.' You're never gonna get the right numbers."  
"Excuse me?" Jimmy's mother said angrily "Who gave you the right to start shit? What are you? Jesus? Nailed to that couch, suffering for my sins, and I'm the loser? That makes you the son of a loser. You fucking moron.

_ From the Book of Conspiracies, Chapter one_


End file.
